


Wining and Dining are Overrated

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the ways Ray thought he might die, choking to death on a french fry in a greasy diner was pretty low on the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wining and Dining are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ds_snippets, for the prompt "potato"

Of all the ways Ray thought he might die, choking to death on a french fry in a greasy diner was pretty low on the list. Then again, Vecchio responding to Ray's snarky, “Blow me,” with anything but a snide comeback would have been pretty low on some list, too. 

So Ray felt totally justified in his reaction when Vecchio calmly, matter-of-factly replied, “You have to take me to a nicer place than this to get me to put out, Kowalski,” like it wasn’t anything worthy of a freak out.

When Ray was finally able to cough up the bit of potato lodged in his throat, he gave Vecchio a teary-eyed glare. Vecchio glared back, but Ray could see uneasiness behind it, and realized that maybe the statement had been a serious one. Huh. 

He used the real excuse of needing a long drink of water to consider the possibility. When he put his glass down Vecchio was eating again, pointedly not looking at Ray. Ray tapped his fork on the side of Vecchio’s plate to get his attention, grinning when Vecchio looked up.

“You're a classier date than me, then,” he said. “Because if we were to go to my place right now I'm pretty sure I’d blow you. No fancy dinner required.” Ray casually leaned back in the booth and let desire he’d kept carefully hidden show. Vecchio’s eyes widened, then darkened. The reaction made Ray bold enough to add, “But hey, you need wining and dining, let me know when and where and I'll take you out.”

Vecchio blinked, then a slow, promising smile spread across his face. “Dessert at your place?” he asked, hint of a challenge in his voice. 

Ray pushed his plate away, giving Vecchio a wicked grin.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
